It is common to classify the sensitivity of contents of electronic documents in ways that classify all of the contents of each document together; i.e., for a particular document, these techniques generate a single sensitivity classification that applies to the entire document.
For example, in some cases the sensitivity of contents of electronic documents is classified by storing documents in different places based on their overall level of sensitivity. As one example, documents of a particular company containing any confidential content may be stored on a first storage device or server that may be accessed only by specifically authorized individuals; documents containing no confidential content but some private content may be stored may be stored on a separate second storage device or server accessible by any employee of the company; and documents containing no confidential content and no private content may be stored on a third storage device or server that may be accessed by anyone.